Le Professeur Binns et les origines de la magie
by Deediii
Summary: Ce fut un temps où Binns était loin d'être un fantôme, un temps où ses cours étaient écoutés de tous, un temps où ce qu'il disait étaient extrêmement intéressant. Ce temps n'était pas si lointain ; alors que le mage noir monte en puissance à l'extérieur, le Pr Binns se donnera pour mission d'éclairer les jeunes sorciers sur les origines de la magie.


**_"Un peuple qui ne connaît pas son passé, ses origines et sa culture ressemble à un arbre sans racines." - Marcus Garvey_**

* * *

**_Cours d'histoire de la magie. – 1971_**

Le professeur Binns était un homme tout à fait charmant : il venait tout juste d'arriver à Poudlard et amenait avec lui de la fraîcheur parmi le corps professoral. Il était dynamique, intéressant et donnait à ses élèves l'envie de l'écouter.

Les filles surtout étaient captivées par les cours et faisaient très attention d'obtenir les bonnes faveurs du « plus beau et du meilleur professeur de Poudlard » et en effet, le professeur Binns l'était. Il avait quarante-trois ans, un bon mètre quatre-vingt, des cheveux noirs, des yeux d'un bleu tout aussi sombre que les reflets de ses cheveux. Il avait un sourire rendu éclatant par ses dents blanches. Une petite fossette sur la joue droite, un regard malicieux : il les faisait toutes tomber.

Binns s'était appuyé sur le devant de son bureau et faisait face à sa classe de première année : des Serdaigle et des Serpentard. C'était de loin son mélange préféré. Il y avait entre ces deux maisons une entente particulière. Les Serdaigle n'étaient pas attachés aux Gryffondor et aux Poufsouffle comme ils l'étaient aux Serpentard. De même, la maison des vert et argent ne tolérait que les Serdaigle.

Durant ses cours, Binns avait pu remarquer que les deux maisons étaient très sympathiques et très attentives. Aussi, il avait aujourd'hui décidé de sortir du programme, il savait bien que les guerres incessantes n'étaient pas très intéressantes bien qu'il fasse tout pour les rendre justement.

« Bonjour, aujourd'hui nous allons parler de l'origine de la magie. Rangez vos livres, ce cours n'est pas dans le programme ! »

Un peu réticents, les Serdaigle rangèrent leurs affaires tandis que la majorité des Serpentard n'avait, eux, pas encore sorti les leurs.

« – Qui peux me nommer le plus vieux sorcier qu'il connaisse ?  
– Dumbledore ? hasarda un Serdaigle tandis que toute la classe ricanait, Binns aussi laissa apparaître l'ombre d'un sourire.  
– Dans l'histoire, pas dans le présent. »

Plusieurs mains se levèrent et il interrogea un Serpentard.

« – Oui, Rosier ?  
– Merlin ?  
– Et je pense que tout le monde allait citer Merlin, ai-je tort ? tout le monde acquiesça.  
– La magie existe depuis belle lurette, et donc pas que depuis le Moyen-Âge, pour les nés-moldu qui ont fait de l'histoire étant à l'école primaire, ils pourraient connaître l'existence de la « magie » ou en tout cas des sorts et de l'astrologie depuis l'Antiquité gréco-romaine. »

Une ou deux têtes acquiescèrent.

« –En effet, les mots « magicien », « magique » ou encore « sorcier » sont apparus avec les Grecs supposément entre le Vè siècle avant la naissance de Jésus et le II è siècle après lui. Les Grecs désignaient par ses mots les prêtres perses. »

La plupart des élèves prenaient note des informations et écoutaient d'une oreille attentive le flot de paroles du Professeur Binns.

« – Nous en venons donc à connaître l'origine du premier sorcier. Zoroastre. Il était le fils d'un Roi perse et le deviendra par la suite. Zoroastre avait quatre ans à peine lorsque les premiers attraits de la magie se firent sentir... »

* * *

_**Vè siècle : 459 av. J.-C..**_

C'était une journée particulièrement chaude. Dans le palais du Roi se trouvait une pièce occupée par sa femme, son fils et quelques esclaves. Zoroastre jouait seul par terre tandis qu'une esclave éventait sa mère. Elle était souffrante et la chaleur était insoutenable. Il lui fallait de l'eau, mais les sources les plus proches se trouvaient à deux kilomètres d'ici. Ils avaient déjà envoyé des hommes pour en chercher et il y avait beaucoup de chance pour que l'eau ait eu le temps de s'évaporer en chemin.

La chaleur allait l'emporter sur la jeune mère. Elle commença à délirer, demandant de l'eau, sinon elle allait mourir dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. Les esclaves commencèrent à paniquer, sortant une à une de la pièce pour aller quémander de l'aide.

Devant toute cette hystérie, Zoroastre avait laissé tomber son jeu pour se tourner vers le vacarme. Il regardait, incompréhensif, les femmes s'en aller. Il s'approcha de sa mère et elle caressa la tête de son fils.

« – Zoroastre, mon enfant, je vais bientôt mourir. L'eau ne sera jamais là à temps, veille sur le Roi, soit un digne successeur.  
– Vous voulez de l'eau, mère ?  
– Je ne demande que cela. »

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi personne ne l'avait fait avant, il ferma les yeux sous les caresses de sa mère et bientôt la terre se mit à trembler. Pas une secousse de grande importance, mais une petite vibration ne suffisant même pas à faire bouger les meubles et les jouets du petit.

Près des pieds de Zoroastre se forma un trou de près de cinquante centimètres de diamètre. Il regarda, d'un œil appréciateur, l'eau qui remplissait petit à petit le trou pour le combler totalement.  
Il avança jusqu'à un meuble et prit un verre de terre cuite, le plongea dans cette eau claire et le tendit à sa mère.

Celle-ci ne savait pas comment réagir.  
Que s'était-il passé ?  
Peu importait, elle prit le verre et but à grandes gorgées l'eau fraîche. Zoroastre le remplit encore et encore, le tendant à sa mère qui semblait reprendre vie à chaque gorgée. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, l'enfant fit disparaître le trou, et avec lui l'eau.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard -autant dire que la mère aurait eu le temps de mourir de déshydratation-, les esclaves firent entrer le roi pour qu'il puisse voir par lui même sa femme mourante.

Ils furent tous surpris en voyant la mère et le fils étroitement enlacés. Le roi s'approcha à pas de velours de sa famille et il entendit sa femme murmurer des « merci » telle une longue litanie.

* * *

_**Cours d'histoire de la magie – 1971**_

« – Attendez ! Vous voulez dire que le premier sorcier était un né-moldu ?! s'exclama Mulciber; ulcéré.  
– Et bien ça semble logique, non ?  
– J'aurai plutôt pensé que le premier moldu était en fait un cracmol, rétorqua-t-il de mauvaise foi.  
– Ce n'est pas le cas, puis-je reprendre mon histoire ?  
– Oui ! crièrent quelques élèves. »

* * *

_**Vè siècle : 441 av. J.-C..**_

Zoroastre avait maintenant dix-sept ans.  
Son secret fut très vite mis à contribution du peuple. Le jeune homme avait lui-même mis un point d'honneur à maîtriser et à dompter ses pouvoirs. Il faisait de la magie sans baguette. Mais le prince perse n'avait toujours pas mis un nom sur ce qu'il faisait.

Pendant toute son enfance, il avait cherché d'autres personnes étant comme lui, mais sa recherche fut un échec. Il poursuivit son apprentissage lui seul.

Il comprit bien vite que sans baguette il pouvait faire pousser une culture en une nuit, qu'il pouvait creuser des puits pour la population à chaque coin de rue. Il avait toujours été attiré par les plantes et avait essayé d'associer son don à sa passion. Rien n'en était ressorti, mais ce fut les premiers pas de l'art de la potion.

Cependant, une tâche vint gâcher le beau tableau de la vie de Zoroastre : son père avait attrapé une maladie incurable -en tout cas à cette époque. Le prince avait essayé nuit et jour de créer un antidote, mais ne savait pas comment faire. De toutes ses forces, il s'était concentré pour sauver le Roi. Rien n'y fit.

Un beau jour, le Roi perse mourut, laissant à son fils le royaume à gouverner.

* * *

_**Cours d'histoire de la Magie – 1971**_

Binns interrompit de lui-même son récit.

« – Petite anecdote : c'est ainsi que fut instaurée la loi de la majorité à 17 ans, si le premier sorcier avait pu gouverner un royaume à 17 ans, tous les sorciers pourraient être responsables au même âge !  
– Reprenez, Professeur ! »

Il jeta un regard satisfait à la classe : tous les élèves semblaient captivés, la tête reposant sur leurs mains.  
Il s'éclaircit la voix et reprit.

* * *

_**Vè siècle, 441 av. J.-C.**_

Zoroastre était démuni, inconsolable face à la mort de son père. Comment avait-il pu sauver sa mère et pas le Roi lui même ? La première chose qu'il fit cette journée-là, c'était d'assurer sa descendance. Peut-être que ses enfants auront eux aussi son don.

Il alla dans les rues de son royaume, il passa toute la journée à rechercher sa femme. Ce ne fut qu'à la nuit tombée qu'il la trouva. Une paysanne qui aidait elle-même son père à remplir un char. La plupart des femmes ne s'occupaient pas des travaux demandant de la force, mais elle si.

Il vint voir la jeune fille et demanda sa main à son père.

Zoroastre était connu dans tout le royaume, il était le prince aux pouvoirs, un descendant de Dieu lui-même : un sauveur. Lorsque le paysan reconnut le nouveau Roi, il accepta de suite et le soir même sa fille l'avait rejoint au Palais.

**_Vè siècle : 433 av J.-C._**

Zoroastre avait vingt-cinq ans maintenant. Sa femme était d'accord pour qu'il fasse des enfants avec d'autres qu'elle-même, il avait fait au total six enfants avec cinq femmes.

* * *

_**Cours d'histoire de la magie – 1971**_

« – Les Perses étaient de chauds lapins ! s'exclama Evan Rosier dans un rire gras.  
– Voyons Mr Rosier.  
– Vous ne pourrez pas dire le contraire, appuya Evan.  
– Je reprends. »

Binns sourit, tandis que les élèves riaient et attendaient patiemment la suite.

* * *

**Vè siècle : 433 av. J.-C.**

Ses six enfants de l'aîné au benjamin avaient respectivement huit, sept et sept (des jumeaux) cinq, quatre et deux ans. Parmi les six, seuls deux avaient manifesté le signe d'un don. Un des jumeaux et celui de quatre ans. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas encore savoir si le petit dernier l'aurait lui aussi, il se trouvait que dans tout le royaume seul trois personnes avaient le don.

Depuis la première manifestation, Zoroastre prit un malin plaisir à éduquer les nouveaux sorciers lui même. L'un était doué à transformer des choses, la métamorphose était née, l'autre était douée pour donner vie aux objets, les sortilèges étaient nés.

Mais tout cela restait très vague, très flou. Ils n'avaient rien pour canaliser cette nouvelle force.

L'attention que portait le Roi aux deux enfants avait suscité de la jalousie auprès des trois autres. Cependant, ils restèrent muets face à ce sentiment qui rongeait peu à peu leur âme.

**Vè siècle : 420 av. J-C**

La fille et le garçon sorcier étaient grands maintenant, la fille venait d'avoir dix-huit ans tandis que le garçon avait fêté ses vingt ans. Quant au père, il avait encore fait des enfants à des femmes, ils étaient maintenant onze pour dix femmes : cinq filles et six garçons.

Il s'était avéré que la magie tombait sur un enfant sur deux. Cinq d'entre eux avaient eu le privilège d'être touchés par le don. Vingt, dix-huit, quinze, onze et quatre ans, voilà l'âge des nouveaux sorciers du monde.

Mieux que leur père, ils avaient réussi à comprendre cette magie. Chacun s'était spécialisé dans un domaine en particulier : divination, mort, interprétation des rêves tout était étudié.  
Le père qui gouvernait le royaume depuis son palais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aller à l'extérieur, il n'avait donc pas pu voir ce que le monde allait offrir à ses enfants.

La jeune fille de quinze ans s'était aventurée à l'extérieur, voulant tester ses pouvoirs sur la végétation et c'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit la première « porte du don », l'avait-elle nommée. La première fenêtre sur la faune et la flore magique.

Elle demanda à son frère, doué en métamorphose, de créer une centaine de feuilles en papyrus, elle noua le tout et créa le premier herbier magique. Elle dessina tout ce qu'elle voyait, tous les animaux qu'elle avait découverts. Elle les touchait, tombait malade, se rétablissait, s'en allait encore et encore pour découvrir le monde.

Un jour alors qu'elle mettait au propre son livre, l'aîné de la fratrie vint la voir.

« – Emmène-moi à la porte du don, je meurs d'envie de voir toutes ces créatures que tu dessines. »

Elle l'emmena alors. Il suivit gentiment sa trace à travers les villages puis ils arrivèrent à l'endroit. Elle le poussa là où elle recensait les êtres magiques, mais voilà, son frère était un moldu et il n'avait pas vu à un seul moment ses plantes et ses animaux qui semblaient tout droit sortir de l'imagination de sa sœur.

Il cria alors.

« – Je savais que vous mentiez tous ! Vous n'êtes que des fous, jamais le don n'a existé et jamais il n'existera ! »

De peur, la fille s'enfuit au palais prévenir son père et ses frères et sœurs sorciers. L'aîné quant à lui, rallia ceux dépourvus de pouvoir dont la jalousie commandait l'âme, ils chassèrent le Roi et ses enfants sorciers du royaume.

La famille s'éclata dans toute la Méditerranée.  
Le roi atterrit en Grèce où il garda son fils de cinq ans avec lui. Le fils aîné, alors âgé de 20 ans, s'en alla en Italie, la plus grande des filles, 18 ans, fut en Afrique du Nord, son frère de 11 ans fut accueilli en Espagne et enfin la fille de 15 ans atterrit en Gaule.

Elle rencontra un homme à qui elle fit un enfant. Du haut de ses 15 ans, ne pouvant pas élever le petit garçon, elle le laissa à une famille de paysan qui n'habitait pas loin de là.

Elle voyagea, toujours au Nord, et une phrase de son père lui revint en mémoire.

« – N'oubliez jamais d'assurer la descendance. »

Ainsi elle enfanta cinq fois durant son périple en Gaule. Elle avait 22 ans lorsqu'enfin elle arriva au nord de la Gaule. Un navire s'en allait vers la Calédonie et elle s'empressa de s'y cacher. La magie aidant elle put passer incognito à travers les nombreux villages.

Elle cacha pendant toute sa vie son « don » de peur que le monde entier réagisse comme son propre frère. Elle ne savait pas que par delà la mer Méditerranée ce dernier avait fait un programme de chasse aux "sorciers".

Elle continua de faire des enfants, tout au long de sa vie. Pour elle, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

Et loin de les abandonner à des paysans, elle les éleva, ne négligeant pas ceux qui n'avaient pas de pouvoir. Elle avait ainsi quinze enfants chacun de père différent dans une maison qu'elle avait bâtie au nord de la Calédonie. Ne pouvant plus continuer d'en faire, elle passa tout son temps avec eux, les chérissant et leur donnant un seul conseil.

« – Ne vous mariez jamais avec ceux ayant déjà un don, ils pourraient être vos frères. »

* * *

_**Cours d'histoire de la magie – 1971**_

« – Et voilà !  
– Sans vouloir vous offenser, Professeur, permettez-moi de douter de votre histoire : elle ressemble plus à un conte pour enfants qu'à une vraie version !  
– Ce sont les contes qui nous apprennent les bases de la vie. Bien sûr que c'est enjolivé, mais là n'est pas la question. Il faut pouvoir lire entre les lignes ! »

Un serdaigle leva la main.

« – Et d'où viennent les familles de sang pur s'il ne faut pas se marier avec des sorciers ?  
– Si Zoroastre est né de parents moldus, il ne sera pas le seul. Tout au long des années et à travers les pays, les couples moldus verront naître des sorciers. Certains, qui n'auront pas eu le conseil de la fille de Zoroastre, se marieront qu'avec ceux ayant le don. Je ne m'aventurerais pas dans la généalogie des sangs purs d'Angleterre, c'est une pente beaucoup trop glissante en ces temps sombres. »

La cloche sonna signalant la fin des cours. 

* * *

Cet OS est trèèès étrange, je l'admet. J'étais en train de lire "_Les cahiers - Science &amp; vie_" qui traitait sur "_Merlin et les premiers savants_'' Alors oui, magie, alchimie, sorcellerie, tout ce que j'aime XD Alors dans la catégorie "Aux sources de la magie" il était marqué je cite _"Pline l'Ancien l'affirmait déjà dans son_Histoire naturelle _: Zoroastre, le roi des Perses, est à l'origine de cet art mystérieux qui se serait ensuite propagé en Grèce et dans le reste du monde par l'intermédiaire des savants grecs, des juifs, des peuples d'Italie et des Celtes."_ Il faut déjà savoir qu'en tant normal je fais _toujours_ des recherches sur les plus insignifiants détails parce que j'aime beaucoup que ce soit au plus proche de la réalité en fait. Sauf que voilà, à ce moment là, je n'avais pas internet et mes dictionnaires n'étaient pas très explicite sur ce cher Zoroastre. Ayant eu une inspiration soudaine, j'ai écrit ce texte comme il est venu. C'est en quelque sorte une possibilité de l'origine du monde magique. Il pourrait aussi y avoir l'inverse : comme le dit Mulciber, les moldus pourraient être descendant des Sorciers, ou les deux sont apparus au même moment. Bref. On s'en fout un peu. C'était pour dire que l'histoire (la vraie) de Zoroastre ne ressemble en aucun cas à celle ci xD Je viens d'aller voir et c'est un tout autre monde :p

Voilà ! Et pour préciser au cas où : je pense qu'il a été le premier à avoir ce "don" mais qu'après lui, celui ci s'est développé un peu partout dans le monde et dans différentes famille. j'ai lu quelque chose qui disait qu'une certaine bestiole (fourmis ? Je ne sais plus) avait l'étrange faculté de développer des capacités en même temps à travers le monde entier. (exemple très bête :des fourmis découvrent comment creuser un trou en Argentine, au même moment -ou à peu de choses près- les fourmis de Russie le découvrent aussi (enfin avec des trucs plus complexes...)) Enfin, je me suis un peu inspiré de ça -et je ne sais pas si c'est vrai d'ailleurs, j'en ai juste de vagues souvenirs ça se trouve c'est totalement faux ^^-...

Et a propos des nombreuses mères : normalement, tous les enfants devaient être d'une seule mère, la fille du paysan là, mais j'ai pensé qu'en diversifiant les gènes magiques, il y aurait moins de problèmes de consanguinité, si jamais une troisième génération se retrouve, ils n'auraient que Zoroastre en commun. Bref, c'était pour dire que je ne prône pas la polygamie aha :p

Bon voilà je ne sais pas si ça vous a plu mais j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire ! :)


End file.
